Drabbles Magi Yaoi couples
by Gaby007
Summary: Serie de Drabbles del anime/manga Magi, cada pareja es yaoi. Comienza con Masrur x Sharrkan. El contenido de cada drabble varía, algunos tienen insinuaciones a sexo y otros, son ridículamente tiernos. Algunos UA.
_Con un total de 452 palabras dentro de este escrito, comienzo oficialmente a escribir drabbles sobre shipps yaoi de Magi~ Las cuales serán elegidas por ustedes, por medio de votaciones en un grupo. Más información en notas finales._

 _ **Sinbad x Judal**_ _, Sinbad x Kouen, Kouen x Judal, Masrur x Sharrkan, Kouen x Koumei…_ _Entre otros._

 _La pareja del siguiente drabble y la fecha del mismo son indefinidas, escribiré de estos solo cuando alguna idea me llegue. Sin más, les dejo el primero, ¡un bonito Masrur x Sharrkan!_

 **La pregunta.**

Todo comenzó con una casual pregunta de la general rubia.

 _¿Cómo sería el sexo con Masrur?_

Una muy buena pregunta, que abrió la curiosidad de Sharrkan.

— Senpai, esa pregunta es muy vergonzosa.

— Vamos, muchacho~ ¿Acaso no somos amigos? Nunca te he visto estar con una nenita cuando vamos a beber~

Aquella pregunta cuando se atrevió a formularla frente a frente, no fue correctamente respondida.

Lo correcto por supuesto era una respuesta con palabras, no que lo empujara a la pared más cercana, le diera la vuelta y se le arrimara tanto por atrás. Tiene aún el fresco recuerdo de cómo se sintió en ese momento, y de las heridas que su cuello, hombro, espalda, cadera y muslo se había llevado luego de ese _primer encuentro_.

¿Alguien adivina su rostro cuando Pisti preguntó abiertamente porqué la pared del pasillo estaba rasguñada? No había hecho nada más que salir de ahí rápidamente. Se enteró tiempo después de que pensaron que algún guardia tuvo una riña con otro y esos rasguños eran producto de sus lanzas.

Pero no era así.

— Senpai, ¿le contesté su pregunta?

¿Dudas? ¡Ni una sola! Lo peor es que ni quería contarle a Pisti la respuesta, y mucho menos contestarle cómo lo descubrió.

— Mi cielo está completamente despejado, haha~ ha…

También recuerda lo estúpido que se sintió en esa ocasión, y la mirada de completa seriedad de Masrur.

Por alguna razón, luego de aquél suceso no se sintió incómodo con Masrur. Realmente no le disgustó.

No busco más, ni siquiera hubo necesidad. Simplemente se dio, se dio mientras una fiesta se celebraba, mientras él bebía y Masrur se rodeaba de hermosas bailarinas. Sucedió mientras ambos no podían dejar de mirarse, y mientras en un lenguaje visual uno se levantaba y se alejaba lentamente hacia el palacio, mientras el otro lo seguía con la mirada y apretaba los labios.

Y terminó por suceder cuando el otro se levantó, se disculpó con las damas y se incorporaba para seguirlo de cerca. Sucedió en la habitación de servicio, la más cercana cuando Masrur alcanzó a Sharrkan en el pasillo.

Esta vez Pisti se tardó unas semanas más en encontrar las marcas de los rasguños en el suelo.

Por suerte los rasguños que descubrió fueron esos y no los del cuerpo de Sharrkan, o quién sabe. Quizá los vio y no dijo nada, quizá piensa que es por causa de una bella doncella. Y, demonios, nada más lejos de la verdad.

El sexo con Masrur era salvaje, la consideración era poca pero aun así, le gustaba. Era fuerte y pesado, descubrió que su posición preferida es con él de espaldas y él encima, también que le gusta morderle la nuca mientras lo hace.

Drabbles Magi **/** Yaoi couples 

Bueno, concluí con el primero, la verdad… es más headcannon que nada, realmente yo pienso que así sería el _asunto_ con Masrur, todo sexy. Y me recuerda a los leones por alguna razón, y los leones tienden a morder la nuca y cuello de su pareja en el coito, eso en el yaoi es demasiado…~

¡Bien! La siguiente pareja será por votación, la cual haré en el grupo el día 27 masomenos a las 2 de la tarde, hora mexicana. Si no estás en el grupo de la comunidad SinJu –en donde claramente, la pareja principal es el Sinbad x Judal– y quieres estar, puedes escribir Facebook (puntocom…) y enseguida, copiar esto: /groups/1655675301321074/ para ir directo al grupo.

Sin más, espero que el próximo en el que me lean sea en la actualización del capítulo 6 de Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?

¡Nos leemos luego!

▬ Gaby007.


End file.
